<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Date A Prince by Misswhoviangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646033">How To Date A Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl'>Misswhoviangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Paparazzi, Princes &amp; Princesses, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Tabloids, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is an American college student new to New Scotland. He meets Jamie Smith at a coffee shop and becomes smitten with him! A romance quickly blossoms but Jamie's hiding something; he's the Prince of New Scotland and about to become King! At first Jack is fine with it despite Jamie's nosy family driving him crazy. No one said the relationship was going to be easy! But when the tabloids find out about the Prince's mystery boyfriend things get really crazy! Can Jack handle the pressure of dating a prince or will this be the final straw?<br/>Can they be together? Or will this end in heartache?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Happy Pride! It's June so had to do another Pride fic for Pride month! :)<br/>This is a Jack/ten royal au written just for fun! Hope you like it and thanks for reading! :)</p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Smith could feel him staring at him. That guy with the piercing blue eyes and ebony colored black hair. Every time he came to the noisy coffee shop, he was always staring at him! It was nerve wracking! The worse part was he was cute! Why did he have to be cute!? He shifted in his seat at the rickety table trying to concentrate on his laptop. He had to get this thesis done! But it wasn’t helping that he might've kept glancing back maybe even smiling occasionally.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard a chair squeak! His stomach started doing nervous flip flops. Oh, lord he was coming over, Jamie panicked!</p>
<p>Before Jamie could do anything there, he was, looking amazing in his light blue jeans and blue buttoned-down shirt.</p>
<p>Jamie’s heart was racing!</p>
<p>“Hi!” The guy said flashing his sexiest smile.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled shyly.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He muttered softly.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if sit?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie just nodded.</p>
<p>The guy sat and rested his arms on the table. He noticed the blue Torchwood University logo on Jamie’s white baseball cap.</p>
<p>“Ah, Torchwood man, too, huh?” He grinned.</p>
<p>Jamie looked up.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>He gestured at his cap.</p>
<p>“Your cap.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded understanding.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” He replied. “I just started a year ago.” Jamie said.</p>
<p>“Nice,” The American replied. He tilted his head. “What are you studying?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Not sure, yet,” He admitted. “I’m just taking classes to build skills.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>The man looked at him thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I’m Jack Harkness.” He introduced himself.</p>
<p>“Jamie Smith.” Jamie replied carefully.</p>
<p>Jack smiled. He glanced down at the small shopping bag from the pet store.</p>
<p>“I see you’re also a pet lover.” Jack noticed.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled a bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my cat, Blue loves her cat toys!” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Blue? Interesting name.” Jack replied.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, her fur is so grey it almost looks blue,” Jamie explained. “Seemed fitting.” He said.<br/>
Jamie reached in his pocket and pulled out a stick of strawberry gum chewing one end and twirling the other with the end of his finger, a silly habit he had ever since he was a kid. Probably why his parents never allowed him to have gum.<br/>
Jack grinned watching him. It was like everything Jamie did was adorable! He even made chewing gum sexy!</p>
<p>Jamie noticed him staring and his cheeks turned pink. He quickly swallowed the gum almost hiccupping.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” He blushed. “Daft childhood habit.” Jamie explained.</p>
<p>Jack shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nothing to apologize for,” He replied. “I actually thought it was cute.” Jack admitted.</p>
<p>Jamie grunted. Unfortunately, in his world it was seen as poor manners.</p>
<p>Jack then leaned closer.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” He said in a low voice. “I hate coffee!” Jack admitted.</p>
<p>Jamie just looked at him.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He replied.</p>
<p>He made a face.</p>
<p>“Can’t stand the stuff,” Jack told him shaking his head. “In fact, the only bright spot about this place is the atmosphere.” He said honestly.</p>
<p>Now Jamie was lost. He looked at him clueless.</p>
<p>“Is this going anywhere?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jack lowered his gaze and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Well, the main reason I’ve been coming here is I’ve been noticing you a lot,” He confessed. “And I love it if you’d go out with me.” Jack added.</p>
<p>A date! Jack wanted a date? Jamie was worried! The problem; Jamie was Prince of New Scotland and was going to be King soon so relationships were always risky! And they never lasted and always ended in heartache mainly because the guy couldn’t handle his true identity and the pressures that came with being involved with his family. Jamie should’ve said no but he was lonely and Jack seemed so sweet. Maybe this time it could work! He was going to take a risk!</p>
<p>Jamie slowly smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that,” He said. “How about we meet at the park at seven?” Jamie suggested.</p>
<p>Jack smiled.</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“Now Jack I need to tell you something I'm…” Jamie started to say. But before Jamie could finish Jack was gone.</p>
<p>Jamie sat there with a sense of dread.</p>
<p>He could only hope Jack didn’t mind dating a future King!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was humming happily as he entered his dorm, tossing his keys on the bed. His roommate Bill glanced up from her textbook.</p>
<p>He was still humming! Bill gave him an odd look.</p>
<p>Jack frowned.</p>
<p>“What? He remarked.</p>
<p>Bill arched her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You're humming." She commented.</p>
<p>"Yep!" Jack declared.</p>
<p>Bill looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>"You hate humming," She scoffed. Bill sat up. "You don't even like whistling unless it's a compliment!" She remarked.</p>
<p>Jack just smiled unfazed. </p>
<p>“Well, I have a reason to hum!" Jack replied. "I have a date with Jamie,” He exclaimed. “That cute guy at the coffee shop I’ve been telling you about.” Jack grinned.</p>
<p>She put her hands up to her heart dramatically.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, amber eyes!” Bill playfully mocked. She stood nudging his arm.</p>
<p>“So, I guess drinking all those cappuccinos paid off, huh?” She teased. </p>
<p>Jack made a yuck face at that. He hated coffee but Jamie had been worth it!</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but maybe it shows I’m finally ready to settle down even if it means drinking coffee,” He replied. Jack leaned against the wall. “Maybe I’m also finally ready to move on.” He said softly.</p>
<p>Bill patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know it's been hard." She said softly.</p>
<p>Jack nodded. It had been two years since the accident. Three years since he lost Ianto. God, he missed him. They had met shortly after Jack received a scholarship to Torchwood University. Jack was having a hard time adjusting to New Scotland and Ianto made everything seem so easy. Losing him was heartbreaking. Jack didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.</p>
<p>He glanced at her.</p>
<p>“First time I’ve gone out with anyone since Ianto,” Jack realized. “Do you think he approve me going out with Jamie? He asked.</p>
<p>Bill smiled at her friend.</p>
<p>“If he knew Jamie made you happy, I think he definitely would.” She replied.</p>
<p>Jack smiled. He was really looking forward to this date!</p>
<p>Tonight, was going to be perfect!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At seven Jamie arrived at the park on his own. The last thing he needed was for Jack to see his royal bodyguard with him! But he couldn’t find Jack making worry a little. He already had butterflies in his stomach and this wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>Maybe, he decided not to come, he wondered? Jamie shook his head at that. No, he wasn’t going to think that. Jack was probably running late, he reasoned.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Jamie spotted Jack coming towards him. He grinned as Jack approached smiling.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jack said. “Sorry, I’m late.” He apologized. “Couldn’t start a date without these.” Jack smiled handing Jamie a bouquet of violets.</p>
<p>Jamie gawked. They were beautiful!</p>
<p>“Thanks, but you really didn’t have to.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“I wanted to.” He replied simply.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled shyly taking them. No one had ever given him flowers unless it was a royal engagement. </p>
<p>He glanced at him.</p>
<p>“Keep this up and I’ll be expecting flowers every time I see you.” He joked.</p>
<p>Jack just smiled.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” He replied sincerely.</p>
<p> Jamie was officially blushing. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“So, um, how about a movie?” Jamie suggested.</p>
<p>Jack nodded.</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie felt Jack take his hand and they walked to the nearest campus theater.</p>
<p>Later the two young men were still laughing as they walked down the campus sidewalk.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did that!” Jamie laughed.</p>
<p>“What,” Jack replied innocently. “I thought I was being informative.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, that was spoiling the film,” He playfully scolded. “You do not stand there and shout in the middle of ‘Citizen Kane’ ‘Rosebud’s the sled, you idiots!’” Jamie giggled.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, a few people didn’t mind,” He said. Jack scoffed. “I’m just surprised the usher didn’t throw us out!” He said surprised.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his gaze.</p>
<p>Of course, he didn’t. Throw out a member of the Royal family, that would be scandalous, Jamie thought sarcastically! Jamie knew that usher probably recognized him, why not? Everyone else did! Jamie hated special treatment.</p>
<p>Jack glanced at Jamie, smiling.</p>
<p>“Guess, you’re my lucky charm, huh?” He affectionately said.</p>
<p>Jamie blushed. </p>
<p>“Don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.” He said shyly.</p>
<p>Jack paused looking at him.</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Jack told him.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled gazing up at his incredible blue eyes. Jack was amazing so sweet! Jamie really liked him. But he needed to be honest with him. It was only fair.</p>
<p>Jack placed his arms around Jamie.</p>
<p>“Your amazing.” Jack told him pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Jamie blushed.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He scoffed lightly. Jamie briefly paused before speaking again. “Listen um, there’s something I really need to tell….”</p>
<p>But Jack’s tender kiss interrupted his sentence. It was fantastic! His gentle yet fiery lips messing with his senses in every best way possible! It was the most truly genuine kiss Jamie ever felt.</p>
<p>After the kiss Jamie was still slightly dazed but in a good way.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Jamie let out.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled making Jamie turn crimson. He lowered his head embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” He said pulling back. “I usually have better kissing etiquette than that.” Jamie smirked.</p>
<p>Jack smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it was cute,” He said coming closer. Jack intertwine his fingers with his. “So, what did you want to tell me?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed feeling nervous. ‘Tell him!’ ‘Tell him your Prince James!' The voice in his head screamed.</p>
<p>But instead Jamie cowered.</p>
<p>“Um, could I see you again?” He asked instead.</p>
<p>Jack grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I love that!” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled and they headed back holding hands.</p>
<p>As they walked Jack noticed Jamie looking worried.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>Jamie nodded forcing a smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" He assured him.</p>
<p>‘Later,” Jamie told himself. “I'll tell him, later." He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when Jamie back to the castle. He tried his best to quietly sneak into the castle grounds. He had almost made it through the living room when he was startled by a loud female Scottish voice.</p>
<p>“Freeze!”</p>
<p>Jamie nearly jumped! It was his sister Amy! She was clutching a cricket bat.</p>
<p>He scowled.</p>
<p>“You scared me,” Jamie frowned. “And what are you doing with a cricket bat?” He scoffed.</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>“Thought you were a burglar. It’s a good weapon.” Amy replied simply. She placed the cricket bat on a small table.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Anyway, you’re late.” She said.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jamie replied. “I was out with Jack.” He said. Jamie smiled. “We went to McDonalds. Got me this!” He grinned holding up a small plastic toy car.</p>
<p>Amy looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>“Okay. Very romantic.” She said nodding slowly.</p>
<p>He made a face.</p>
<p>“Okay, it’s not exactly a diamond but it's a sweet gesture.” Jamie protested.</p>
<p>“Okay, sorry.” She apologized. Amy folded her arms smiling. “You really like him, huh?”</p>
<p>Jamie stared at the tiny blue car and nodded.</p>
<p>“I do," Jamie glanced up at her. "He’s honestly the best thing’s that ever happened to me.” He replied honestly.</p>
<p>Amy smiled. But looked at him.</p>
<p>“You have told him you're a prince, right?" She said.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t,” Jamie said. He looked at her. “But I will.” He promised.</p>
<p>Amy shook her head.</p>
<p>“Well, you better before the paparazzi does,” She remarked. “Don’t need that disaster again!” Amy said before heading back to her room.</p>
<p>Her words struck a nerve. A pit landed in his stomach remembering the last failed relationship and how everything went so horribly wrong because of the press. And it had been his fault. But Jamie was not going to let that happen again. He was going to tell Jack. He just hoped Jack would understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week Jamie and Jack were parked under a tree outside of Jack’s dorm house. It was late. They were supposed to be saying goodnight but that was several minutes ago. They just couldn’t stop kissing.</p>
<p>Jack pressed another kiss on Jamie’s lips, his fingers combing the back of his soft hair. He pulled back and rested his forehead against his and smiled.<br/>
“I think kissing you is my new favorite hobby.” He grinned.</p>
<p>Jamie gave a shy smirk. He tilted his head.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve noticed.” Jamie teased.</p>
<p>Jack bit his lower lip, a question burning in his mind. He had a crazy idea. He took his boyfriend’s hand.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come up,” Jack offered. “Bill is at her girlfriends’. We’d be alone for a couple of hours.” He said stroking his fingers.</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed. It was risky. He wanted to but a dorm full of people that might recognize him, he wasn’t so sure.</p>
<p>He lowered his eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I’m not sure I can…” Jamie muttered.</p>
<p>Jack frowned. Something was going on. Jamie had been acting strangely ever since they started dating. </p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>“What is it,” He asked. “You always seem reluctant to come to my dorm.” Jack commented. “Come to think of it I’ve never seen where you live. Why?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie became nervous. He couldn't talk.</p>
<p>Jack met his eyes.</p>
<p>“Talk to me please,” He said. “You can tell me, anything.” Jack assured him.</p>
<p>His blue eyes were so caring and concern. It wasn't fair to keep this from him.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed heavily and let the words just come out.</p>
<p>“I’m a prince.” Jamie finally said.</p>
<p>Jack just looked at him before scoffing.</p>
<p>“Well, I know that,” He said. “You’re always a perfect gentleman.” Jack smirked.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I’m really a prince.” He repeated. Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him and his family in their royal attire and showed it to him.</p>
<p>Jack studied the photo. His eyes widen. It was Jamie, dressed in a white suit with a blue sash covered in medals. He was standing next to an older man with a crown sitting in a royal chair.</p>
<p>“I’m prince James,” Jamie said slowly. “Well, king soon. I have a coronation coming up.” He added.</p>
<p>Jack was stunned. This was surreal! Jamie was an actual prince! He was royalty! Oh, god, Jack had been dating a member of the royal family!</p>
<p>He looked at him baffled.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack wanted to know.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his head in guilt.</p>
<p>“Dating Jamie and dating Prince James are two different things,” He explained. “Royal family rules, paparazzi, privacy, people can’t handle it and they leave.” Jamie replied. He looked at him. “I was afraid of losing you.” He admitted.</p>
<p>Jack softened his tone.</p>
<p>“I could never leave you,” He said. Jack leaned closer. “I love you.” He told him sincerely.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him smiling faintly.</p>
<p>“I love you, too but are you sure you can handle all this? Being with me?” He said.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to handle,” Jack replied simply. “I just love being with you, prince or whatever!” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. Jack really was amazing!</p>
<p>“You forgot king.” He teased.</p>
<p>Jack grinned coming closer, his nose touching his.</p>
<p>“Well, come up to my dorm and we’ll see if you deserve that title.” He flirted.</p>
<p>Jamie just giggled and met his lips in a tender kiss.</p>
<p>For once Jamie was at ease. Everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>